<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy’s girl by Ihatemyselffordoingthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233262">Daddy’s girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihatemyselffordoingthis/pseuds/Ihatemyselffordoingthis'>Ihatemyselffordoingthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kylo and Rey - Fandom, Kylo ren and rey - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Business, Choking, College, Daddy Kink, Dom - Freeform, Dom and Sub, Dripping wet, F/M, Facial, Fancy, Nudity, Punishment, Smut, cum, cum loving, public, sub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihatemyselffordoingthis/pseuds/Ihatemyselffordoingthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is a new college student who is set up on a blind date by her best friend, Finn. When she arrives her date appears to be a guy she hasn’t talked to in a long time. Will she stay or leave? Will she fall in love or fall in hate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo and Rey - Relationship, Kylo Ren - Relationship, Kylo and Rey - Relationship, Rey and Ben Solo - Relationship, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, rey - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time ever writing a major story plus writing fanfic so enjoy the terrible grammar and pacing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are You ready for your mystery date?” A beaming Finn asks her and with him, as always, is Finns boyfriend, Poe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe seems to be less exited as Finn but he supports Finn no matter what so he goes along as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As ready as I’ll ever be” Rey answered</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had said a multitude of times these last few weeks about being lonely and needing someone. So being the best friend that he is, he and Poe set her up on a blind date at this casual Italian restaurant that used to be reserved for special occasions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They can’t help but gawk at her standing there in her black heels and matching black slim, short dress with faux diamond earrings. Rey has never been a fancy or dress up kind of girl but Finn and Poe more than suggested that she should dress up for this particular date.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They drive her to the restaurant as they heavily pushed that she should at the very least have him drive her home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good luck and just be your gorgeous little self. I’m almost certain he will like you” He winks at her hinting that she may possibly know him. As she gets out of the car Finn and Poe speed off excited to their alone apartment now that Rey actually left for once in her life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey walks in “Hi I have a reservation under Dameron? I’m supposed to be meeting someone else here as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ here you are reservation #2187, the second party is already here, right this way” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey follows, thinking about who this mystery man could be and why she had to dress so nicely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turns the corner and almost passes out in the middle of the restaurant. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It can’t be” she silently whispers to herself</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sitting at a table alone is none other than Ben Solo. She’s known of him for a few years, he used to work with Finn and is a rival business partner of Poe, which she now understands why he wasn’t too adamant about this date. She ignored every single one of his advances while she was a college freshman and he was in graduate school. Every time he saw her he would say some bull like “I would love for you to join me and together we can go on a date sometime” or some other cheesy shit that didn’t match his personality. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He is the ceo and founder of First Order, an online shopping and shipping company that spans the entire world. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now I know why I was supposed to dress up” she silently thinks to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben looks up from the menu just in time to see her before she gets to the table. He looks to almost pass out from what she doesn’t know is either embarrassment or excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I guess all I had to do to get you on a date was to have your friends set us up on a blind date.” Rey can’t help but be somewhat pissed as she thinks he planned this whole thing. She thinks about just getting up and leaving but is interrupted when he says “I didn’t know who I was meeting either Finn randomly texted me one day asking if I was single and looking and then sent a date and address to go to.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t I believe you since ever since we first met all you wanted to do was get with me”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without a word he takes his phone out of his pocket with his huge hands, reminding her that he is, in fact, an overly large man compared to the smaller Finn and Poe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look see? Only two texts from either of them are the address to this place and when I should be here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok fine, but I’m just here for dinner then I’m getting an Uber home.” “Deal” he answers back</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They quietly order dinner and as the waitress leaves Ben asks “So how’s college going for you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s majoring in Mechanical engineering with a minor in interior design. “It’s going good, I’ve been working hard trying to get all my work done so I can finally graduate and get a real job. How’s being the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company going for you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her question stung him in a way that upset him a little. Is that all she saw him as? Some stuck up CEO who has the deepest pockets in the world and could probably buy up the entire world if he wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He answers back “Not bad ya know? It gets pretty boring making millions of dollars a day” A snarky answer to her snarky question.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She, for some reason, actually liked the rude, yet, dominant answer he gave. She laughs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of dinner goes smoother than as is started, with him getting a few laughs out of her and her being her joyful, smart-ass self.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before the waitress gets back and asks if they are interested in deserts Ben asks Rey “would you be interested in going back to my place for desert? I got a delicious chocolate cake from a bakery near my house.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She figures that the date went well and since she might wake up dead if Finn and Poe find out she said no to going to his house “sure” she answers cheerfully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pays the bill for the both of them and, out of pure curiosity, Rey glances at it to see the tip. $50. He left a 60% tip for the waitress they saw three times.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he stands up his huge stature comes back into her mind. He must’ve gotten more muscular since the last time she saw him, his broad shoulders filling his nicely tailored suit nicely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jokingly, Rey sees the nice Black Lamborghini In the parking lot and asks if it’s his.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost as to answer her the car beeps and the scissor doors of the car spring open on both sides.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her jaw (and panties) almost drop to the ground. He notices her amazed look and says “Did you expect me to be a Ferrari guy or what?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She climbs into the passenger seat like a kid going to Disney world. The engine revs with power as he pulls out on the road.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He then puts his hand on her thigh as if it’s an instinct. Her leg slightly jerks from being startled since it’s the first time a guy has touched her there since her last date which ended with the guy crying about how his nickname was “hugs”.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, sorry” he says in a deep, soothing voice. “I didn’t mean to-“ She interrupts him “it’s ok I’ve just never been touched like that in a long time you can put it back.” Her sweet and soft tone almost makes him bulge through his pants.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They pull into a small gated fence and up the long, circular driveway to Bens house. A moderately big 6 bedroom, 6 bathroom house with beautiful brick work along its entirety as well as the huge 6 car garage.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He parks and almost trips over himself getting out to open her door for her. She finds it endearing, she didn’t know if he was nervous or not this whole time but that small moment made her very happy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walk into the main foyer and as if he was reading her mind he says “you can take your heels off if you like, I know they can be very uncomfortable for long periods” She obliges, sliding her heels off and leaving them at the front door, almost saying to them “see you in the morning”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She follows him into the large marble and platinum kitchen filled with any appliance anyone would ever need and then some. The cake is a beautiful four-layer chocolate on chocolate cake, her favorite.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m guessing you still like chocolate considering that your mouth is so far open that your drool might get on the cake” He doesn’t want to say it’ll ruin it, because In reality, that would make it better. He has to rub against the counter seeing her mouth open like that and the almost begging in her eyes for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They finish their slices and as Rey takes another Ben asks her “do you want a tour of the house? And don’t worry you can take your cake with you.” The kiddish smile that comes on her face as she nods almost makes him melt right there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes her through the first four bedrooms and as they come to the fifth he says “This is my bedroom sorry about the mess I didn’t expect to bring a beautiful girl back here”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looks confused as there is no mess at all. It looks like one of those staging rooms that real estate companies put together to convince you to buy the over priced house.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is the first room where he shows her the bathroom as well, large marble floors leading to a large rain shower and larger marble tub. The clean granite double vanity sink grabs her attention as well with its massive mirror that gives a perfect view of the bath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So that’s the tour” he starts off </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what about the sixth room?” She interjects</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know if you want to see that” he answers, almost embarrassed that she remembered there was six</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not?” Her curiosity is consuming her</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well let’s just say it’s a special room that I haven’t used in a while” He answered </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Show me” she says, forceful yet playful, Almost making Ben loose his mind</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright fine since you have such a cute begging pout, BUT you have to promise you can’t tell anyone, and that include Finn and Poe, about what the room is”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise” she articulated it as if the r was almost a w.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mind is currently about to explode about what the room could be. Is it a dungeon? Anime room? Super-mega nerd room filled with all sorts of collectibles from different movies and tv shows?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She follows him to a locked door that she had noticed in the middle of the tour. He hesitates for a second too long so she grabs his hand and helps him turn the key. The click of the lock seems to lift a burden off of him as he lets off a sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This looks like the other rooms” while she is somewhat correct, it is laid out the same with the same cleanliness but there’s some small differences which get her a bit excited and dripping. For starters, the red satin sheets on the dark oak bed frame were very much different from the rest of the rooms. As well as the bed posts which, instead of stopping right at the mattress, extend further as if they were reaching for the ceiling. The headboard also was different from the solid white headboards in the other rooms. This one has holes all through it in an almost strategical design. This room also had more cabinets and storage in the room lining the walls in their dark oak structure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So that’s the room. Do you want a ride home?” He breaks her thoughts of the room and says it almost as if he didn’t want to say it but felt as if he should.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No not yet anyways. I’ll want one home in the morning though” She says even though he doesn’t believe those words came from her beautiful, supple lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This peaks his curiosity, thinking hard about how that dress would look on the carpet of his special room. How good her sleek, slender body would feel on those satin sheets with her hands tied to the headboard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He has to try and not get hard but that doesn’t seem to work well as Rey notices and instantly looks at him with the biggest fuck me eyes to ever exist. He rushes to her placing his hands right on her shoulders, slowly moving to her back to get rid of that stupid zipper. As he does this her hands fixate on his cock, it’s massive, and takes two of her small, delicate hands to get somewhat all of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” he beams “good girls wait to touch”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This almost made her loose her mind. How did he know what she liked? Did he somehow read her many smut stories she saved in a private folder on her phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She quickly removes her hands and says “sorry”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry what?” He echoes to her</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry sir” she moans back to him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good baby girl, you can address me as sir or daddy and I can address you as whatever I may like for my little slut”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Being called baby girl put her panties through a flood. She needed to be touched asap and his big strong hands on her body didn’t help her holding back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gets to the zipper and slowly undoes it making sure to rub her bare skin that was once hidden by the zipper before it stops just above her perfect, round ass.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he goes any further he asks “safe word?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had been prepared for this. Ever since she expressed her kinks to Finn, he said that her safe word should always be sodium, for no reason other than he was shaking salt onto his fries when she told him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sodium” she answered, submitting to all of his desires. He could fuck her so hard that she couldn’t walk for the next week and she’d be happy. He was much more different than the Ben solo who always asked her out years ago in college. This Ben solo is charming, endearing, caring, funny, smart, handsome and most importantly in this very moment, well endowed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lets out a small chuckle as he says “take your dress off and put your hands out” She does as instructed quickly taking her dress off, and holding her hands out for him to take. He then undoes his tie and in one perfect movement, has her wrists trapped in a tight tie. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After he’s pleased with his tie job he steps back and admires her perfect body. Her long dark brunette hair goes a little past her firm shoulders and the smooth skin around her collar bones. Freckles surround her chest and her perfect, small and round tits. Her abs are visibly present with her smooth skin taut on each muscle as he looks down to her black lace panties.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What now daddy?” She asks, standing there soaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without a word he picks her up and carries her to the bed in the center of the room. He bends her over the side of it and says “Bad girls get punished for making daddy wait years to get a piece of them.” She knows what’s coming. The only time she was ever whipped with a belt was off of a dare with Finn, Poe and Finns girlfriend at the time before he came out, Rose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slides her soaking panties off of her pulling hard as the stick to her dripping pussy. He then slides the cool leather of the belt across her ass and thighs and in one fast movement hits her across both cheeks. Her moans echo throughout the room as he whips her again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you deserve two for every time you denied me”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She submissively nods in agreement as he strokes the third time across her ass, the burning sensation slightly increasing with each crack of the black leather. He finishes the tenth stroke with a moan and then rubs her ass almost as if he cares about how it feels even though she already knows she won’t be able to sit for days. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daddy?” She asks him as he slips of his shirt</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes kitten?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I suck your cock?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stops and smiles as his cock stretches through his slacks, threatening to break through them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet, my little slut needs to be teased before she has earned it”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moans in frustration as she knows what teasing means. He flips her effortlessly spreading her legs with his strong arms. He leans over and starts kissing her perfect lips ever so lightly as he slowly moves away from her lips and to her cheeks and neckline, stopping at her collarbone to leave a love bite. He makes his way down to her round breasts taking one nipple in his hand while the other with his lips, sucking and licking them lightly with small flicks. He switches to the other tit before his lips make way to her sternum before going slowly down further on her belly still leaving a trail of kisses as he rounds her belly button. He gets right above her hood as her goes right, missing the source of the wetness by millimeters, slowly kissing her inner thigh before moving to her left thigh and then back to her pussy all soaked and shiny because of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get on your knees now”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hesitates as she expected a warm tongue or maybe his massive fingers to touch her and enter her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifts her legs up, exposing her red ass again and spanks her two times each cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t hesitate next time slut, you should always be ready for daddy’s cock”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With those words, she falls so fast to the floor she’s afraid she almost broke through.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With her hands still tied she undoes his strong zipper and button revealing his massive member.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He places a firm hand on the back of her head as she slowly takes the head into her lips. It’s a warm, salty taste that is very welcome there. She starts slow teasing him as he did her but is quickly thwarted of her plan when the hand on the back of her head pushes her down his cock making her take all she can before gagging, not even coming close to the base.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He effortlessly pulls her up by her hair and throws her onto the red satin bedsheets. He lifts her legs over his shoulders and eases close to her, careful not to get to close to her entrance making her beg for his cock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He then kneels down as his lips make contact with her sweetness, his tongue flicking her clit as she moans and grabs his hair. He moans getting louder every second as he gets her closer and closer to climax. As she cums, body convulses as his strong hands grab her waist to keep her still while his mouth keeps going. Still licking slowly, he gets her to climax again quickly moving his lips up her body and his large fingers inside of her. They curve upward inside of her, reaching her g-spot making her moan louder than she ever has before. After making her cum for the sixth and seventh time, she can’t take it anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please daddy put it-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s interrupted as Ben shoves his dick hard into her tight cunt. It’s been years since she’s had something besides her blue light up dildo or as Finn called it, her “lightsaber”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He strokes long and fast barely giving her time to catch her breath. Looking deep into her eyes as he fucks her senseless, Ben focuses his lips on her soft breasts kissing them tenderly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reys mind is scrambled. With every stroke she feels theirsweaty skin touch in a moment of pure ecstasy. Her moans are echoing in the room and throughout the empty, marble hallways. She quietly thanks that he doesn’t have any roommates as they would have surly known of her presence by now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She senses him getting close and says to him “Let me finish you off and taste you daddy”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiles and answers back “Of course baby girl, you’ve been a good girl” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She slips off the slippery sheets and onto her knees taking all of him into her mouth. He doesn’t last much longer as he explodes his essence into her mouth. Salty yet oddly sweet she enjoys every drop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He says to her softly “let’s get cleaned up and get some rest, you’re gonna need a lot of energy to answer all of finn and Poe’s questions”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They shower together giving Rey another moment of seeing him in his pure form as the warm water drips down his muscular body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She puts on one of his shirts, which on her is essentially a dress and no panties since hers were ruined as soon as she saw him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They cuddle up in his white sheets with her head and hand on his chest and before he knows it, he hears the soft breath of am asleep Rey.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Officially official</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey and Ben decide to make it official with the rest of their friends. They consulate their relationship the way they know how.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally wrote these chapters like 2 months ago so I kinda forget what’s in them. Also thanks for the views and kudos I appreciate it I never saw myself writing stuff like this ever. Also feel free to comment on things you like/don’t like and I’ll change as I write more. As well as comment what you want to see</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey awakes to an empty bed and the faint voice of Ben somewhere in the house. She glances at the clock on his bedside table which reads 12:00 pm. As she sits up Ben walks in with two cups of coffee, his shirtless figure filling the door frame.</p><p>“Good Morning Sunshine” that name makes her smile and giggle a bit. “Or should I say after noon”</p><p>She giggles once again at his smartass comment and takes the hot coffee from his hands.</p><p>“I figured you needed some rest after last night. And don’t worry I already texted Finn about your wearabouts.”</p><p>“You know he would’ve wanted me to stay here anyways especially so he and Poe can have the apartment to themselves for a few more hours”</p><p>“Yeah yeah I’m surprised those two love birds haven’t married already considering how the never leave each other’s side”</p><p>She laughs at his very correct observation. “I made you breakfast whenever you want to get up. Eggs, bacon  and pancakes with pure northern syrup.”</p><p>“I think I’ll get dressed real quick and then that sounds lovely”</p><p>“Or” he interjects “you can just leave my shirt on and come and join me. It’s not like I haven’t seen how perfect you are before”</p><p>She laughs again. Was he always this charming? Or was it her sex derived mind that made him this way.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll just wear this but you have to promise me something.”</p><p>“And what’s that?”</p><p>“You’ll fuck me over the counter after we finish.”</p><p>She doesn’t even need to hear his reaction as she watches the loose boxers tighten up.</p><p>“Anything for my little slut”</p><p>Rey follows Ben into the kitchen with the stickiness between her legs making her want to skip breakfast all together.</p><p>Ben had already eaten and was taking a business call in the other room as she finished up her plate.</p><p>He walks in to her cleaning off her plate in the sink leaning over just enough so that a part of her perfect ass is showing. He takes this small advantage and spanks her right on the bare cheek.</p><p>“You shouldn’t walk around like that or else you’ll get that more often”</p><p>“Maybe I want that” she says with a slight smirk from her beautiful full lips.</p><p>As she turns away from the sink, she “accidentally” drops a fork on the ground and pics it up bending over in front of Ben, flashing him her womanhood. His boxers become even tighter now as he takes this next opportunity to spank her ass a few times.</p><p>Rey yelps and pushes her ass right into his crotch as she stands up “whoopsie” she says teasing him with her every move. </p><p>He’s had enough. He picks her up and placed her on the counter kissing her lips.</p><p>“What does my baby want?” He asks her</p><p>“I want to cum daddy” she answers him with begging eyes and her bottom lip out</p><p>He slips her shirt off and slowly kisses his way down her body stopping at her hard nipples slowly sucking them and teasing him. She moans as he switches nipples and inserts two fingers inside her. His two fingers alone almost stretch her to her limits as they slide in with ease. He kisses up her body to her lips and stares into her beautiful brown eyes. With his free hand he slowly graves her throat and brings her lips to meet his. His fingers still going on and out rubbing her clit and g-spot with every move. Their lips are still locked as her first orgasm shakes her entire body. He still has a tight grip on her throat as she moans into his mouth. </p><p>He looks into her eyes again and kisses is way down her body leaving another love bite on the opposite collar bone. Stopping by her small, round nipples again, she can’t help but let out another moan as he makes his way down to her thighs. He gently kisses each inner thigh tenderly as she puts her hands in his hair pushing him towards her soaking pussy. He licks it all, from bottom to top, stopping at her clit and circling it slowly. Her hips move in rhythm to his licks and her mouth is agape in pure ecstasy. </p><p>Making her cum again and again on the counter top stretched his boxers to the limit. He takes his fingers out of her one last time and says “someone made a bit of a mess, I think you need to clean it up” Rey grabs his wrist and inserts his two pussy soaked fingers into her mouth and sucking them slowly while staring into his eyes.   </p><p>He pulls her off the counter and bends her over it. The red from the earlier spanks has already faded so he adds some more. She yelps with every smack of her ass but it feels so good she just wants more. </p><p>Pleased with the multitude of hand prints on her ass he grabs both of her hips and slides his oversized cock into her wet cunt, lips stretching around it taking it in. He starts nice and slow, sliding in and out of her dripping pussy making her feel good. She tries to conceal her moans of pleasure but the clean marble island is void of anything. </p><p>“Faster daddy please” she can barely get those words out as she’s already out of breath.</p><p>“Only good girls get it fast”</p><p>“I’ve been a good girl I promise daddy” she’s practically begging to not be able to walk for days</p><p>“Have you now?” He says teasingly</p><p>“Yes sir I have been ver- Oh fuck”</p><p>He speeds up mid sentence her moans gradually getting louder as he breathes louder with every fast stroke.</p><p>Bens long sleek hair getting sweatier and sweatier as he’s motivated to go longer from Reys moans of cumming on his dick.</p><p>She senses him getting close to exploding and as he’s about to pull away she grabs his waist and pulls him into her. </p><p>“Cum in me daddy, I want to have you leak out of me”</p><p>As soon as she finishes her sentence, warm juices begin to flow inside her and bens loud moan fills the empty house.</p><p>“You made a mess on my cock, clean it up now slut”</p><p>Rey gets off the counter and slowly sucks clean bens cock wishing he could fuck her again and again never stopping. </p><p>Ben can’t help but let out a chuckle as Rey struggles to walk to the bathroom, her legs shaking and beat-red ass jiggling with every struggled step. He follows her and starts to draw a bath. </p><p>“I’m ok with just a shower” she hasn’t had a bath in who knows how long and is almost afraid of the oversized bath.</p><p>“My princess was very good, at the very least I can draw her a bath and help her get clean”</p><p>His stubborn attitude gets the best of her “Fine. But you have to join me”</p><p>He smiles as if that’s what he already had planned. </p><p>He eases into the tub with her following placing her back on his chest and his tree trunk arms wrapped around her. </p><p>Ben gets out of the tub first, grabbing two blanket sized towels and wrapping the first one around her. “My T-shirt drawer is third from the top, take whichever ones you want”</p><p>All clean with her hair up in a bun and bens T-shirt draped over her,Rey walks back into the living room to a sharp dressed Ben staring out the window.</p><p>“How do you feel?” </p><p>“Good especially seeing you dressed like that. Speaking of why? It’s Sunday”</p><p>He turns to face her with the front of his slacks tight, hugging the outline of his cock. “ I have to go into the office for a short meeting, I’ll drive you back to your apartment”</p><p>“What? I don’t want you to leave are you sure you can’t just call in?”</p><p>“It’s very important that I go in for it. Why don’t you be a good girlfriend and do what you’re told?”</p><p>“Girlfriend??”</p><p>“Well I figured if I took you out on a date and we fucked two times since last night, you liked me enough to be my gf.”</p><p>“Well then how about you be a good boyfriend and make me cum before you leave me?”</p><p>The short ride to Reys apartment was a quiet one, but in a good way. Rey ogling at Ben while he focused hard on the road with his left hand on the wheel and right on her inner thigh. Still soaking from the many orgasms Ben gave her before they left, she decides to get a little payback for him to enjoy during his meeting.</p><p>He pulls into her complex and parks in an empty spot. </p><p>“I think it’s time for you to leave baby”</p><p>“Not without a good surprise for daddy” reys says this making her way to kiss Ben on the cheek. Distracted by her lips on his, Rey takes her hands and quickly undoes bens front zipper and takes out his hard cock. He gasps as she puts a finger to his lips and shushes him. She wraps her soft lips around the hard head and takes it in her mouth. Going up and down slowly on his hard cock, she try’s not to gag as Ben try’s to look out for any wandering eyes in the semi filled parking lot. Rey senses him getting close and stops, shoving his dick back into his pants and zipping it back up. </p><p>“Thanks daddy I’ll see you later” Rey days as she kisses him on the cheek and exits his car. Ben stays there for a few minutes dumbfounded and horny as can be before pulling out and heading to the meeting.</p><p>Rey unlocks the door to Finn and Poe sharing a bottle of wine with an empty glass next to them.</p><p>“Welcome back you little freak”</p><p>Rey blushed. Did they know what her and Ben have done? Did they look out the window and see her sucking bens dick?</p><p>“Leaving us waiting until 2 pm with no word of what you’ve done or where you are?”</p><p>A feeling of relief flows over Rey.</p><p>“I hope that empty glass is for me, I’m in need of a drink”</p><p>“Ok fine but first how did it go?” Their persistence was gonna be the death of them.</p><p>“Well you don’t have to worry about me complaining about being single anymore” her snarky comment earned a collective yell of excitement from the duo</p><p>“Now pour me a glass, my legs are sore”</p><p>That last comment getting an even more excited yell from Finn and Poe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tbh I forgot what I wrote because this was 3 months ago but yeah. Let me know if you want more</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reys parents left her when she was around 6. They left her to a strange man named Unkar Plutt or as Rey called him, Simon. Her only memory of them consists of their duel engine car.</p><p>Ben texts her half past five</p><p>Ben🥺<br/>5:30 pm<br/>Chinese or Fast food?</p><p>Bens phone dings instantly</p><p>Baby Girl💖<br/>5:31 pm<br/>Surprise me</p><p>Ben smiles and pulls into the parking lot for Reys favorite Chinese place that she let slip over dinner.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, there’s a firm knock at the door. The prospect of seeing Ben again ruined her panties in an instant. She looks through the peephole to see bens tall figure looming in the entryway. His loose tie dangling in the air. His shirt sleeves rolled up and wrinkled showing off his bulging muscles</p><p>Rey opens the door with a smile “Chinese? Good choice you already know my favorite” Ben smiles </p><p>“may I come in?”</p><p> “Certainly daddy” Rey says with a wink</p><p>As Ben walks in he sees a very happy Finn and Poe standing in the kitchen. Did they hear her call him daddy? Does he care?</p><p>“I didn’t know I needed to bring dinner for 4”</p><p>“Don’t worry we’re about to head out, Poe found this nice restaurant an hour and a half away for our two year anniversary. We have a hotel for the night so we won’t be back til after classes tomorrow”</p><p>Ben smirks as he cant help but think that Rey is the one who brought up the far away dinner place and not Poe.</p><p>“Have fun you two” Rey yells to the pair while they walk out the door “Use protection!”</p><p>Ben lets out a deep laugh at the thought of those two idiots fucking in a random hotel room while he and Rey were doing the same in her apartment. </p><p>After dinner, Rey says to Ben “wait right here” she smiles at him cheerfully</p><p>She walks into her bedroom to welcome the black lace set of lingerie that she bought months back on her first attempt of finding a bf. She slips her clothes off, sliding the new, dry for now, panties and matching bra on. </p><p>“Close your eyes” Ben hears Rey yell from the other room. Abiding by her command he sits down on the used leather couch closing his eyes. </p><p>“Closed” he answers her</p><p>Soon after he hears her soft footsteps coming into the room and bending over his knee. “Open them”</p><p>Ben opens his eyes to Rey laying over his lap, ass in black lace and ass in the air. </p><p>“Spank me sir, I’ve been a bad girl” </p><p>Rey feels bens lap tighten up. Mission success. His boner pokes into her belly as her once dry panties, soak instantly making her feel needy for his dick.</p><p>“Please daddy I’ve been a very bad girl, I deserve to be spanked”</p><p>“Have you now? I think my little slut definitely deserves to be spanked for making me wait so long.”</p><p>Ben rubs his oversized hand on the smooth skin of Reys ass, feeling her goosebumps of euphoria.</p><p>Rey waits as she feels his hand move across her ass. She needs the pain and punishment. </p><p>Smack</p><p>The first spank on her right cheek makes it go instantly red in an outline of his hand. His hand lingers there and then he slightly rubs his work as he cocks back for another spank on her firm ass. </p><p>She kept wanting more no matter how hard he hit her. </p><p>“I want you to count each one. I’m going to start with five on each cheek and each time you fuck up we will start again. Ok slut?”</p><p>“Yes daddy” she can barely get the y out before the first counted spank comes across her left cheek.</p><p>“1” she moans</p><p>“2”</p><p>“3”</p><p>“Oh fuck,4”</p><p>“Thank you daddy”</p><p>And not waiting for her count, he spanks her a sixth time.</p><p>“You missed one baby”</p><p>“I’m sorry sir it felt so good I forgot to count”</p><p>“Well if it felt so good you wouldn’t mind ten more”</p><p>“Yes sir thank you I’m ready”</p><p>Spank</p><p>“1”</p><p>Spank</p><p>“2”</p><p>Spank</p><p>“3”</p><p>“4”</p><p>“5”</p><p>After the fifth one he rubbed his hand across her wet slit before going for the sixth </p><p>“6”</p><p>“7”</p><p>“8”</p><p>“9”</p><p>“10, thank you sir for punishing me”</p><p>“You’re welcome kitten you deserved it for that act you left me with in my car”</p><p>Rey slides off his lap onto her knees with her head between his legs. Without a word, he slides his pants off leaving his boxers on as he stands up and unbuttons his shirt. </p><p>Rey pulls his cock out of the hole of his underwear and slowly starts stroking it as she looks into his eyes. She, while maintaining eye contact with his dark eyes, takes his cock into her mouth, slowly swallowing and savoring the slight salty taste making her wetter than ever. She strokes the base with her hands while sucking and licking the hard sensitive head. </p><p>Getting close, Ben pulls her head off of his cock and picks her up off the ground and lays her on the cold leather couch. He places her hands on her breasts pinching both of her nipples hard making her yelp loudly. He smiles at this pinching harder before letting go as she lets out a quiet moan. His lips make contact with her as they kiss over and over again as if there wasn’t a care in the world. He stops and looks at her.</p><p>“You’re my little slut”</p><p>“Yes I am daddy, I’m all yours”</p><p>With this he kisses down her body licking each nipple before getting to her soaked cunt. He slides his middle and ring fingers slowly inside Rey as he kisses right above her sensitive clit. Ben slowly curls his fingers inside her pussy, touching her sensitive g-spot. As he does this, he slowly licks her sweet clit before pulling his fingers out and covering her whole cunt with his mouth licking all of her wetness. <br/>She moans louder not caring for the neighbors if they hear her. Rey doesn’t stop cuming as Ben doesn’t stop licking her clit and lips.</p><p>“Daddy. Please. Give me your cock”</p><p>“You know I like to hear you beg but I don’t think you’ve quite deserved it yet”</p><p>“Please please sir. I need it. My pussy drips for your cock”</p><p>“Not yet”</p><p>“Please sir please I need it so badly right now”</p><p>Without a word, Ben slides his cock into Reys tight cunt. She gasps for air as he instantly fills her up making her moan loud enough to shake the walls. His repetitive strokes make Rey cum almost instantly and is on the edge again almost instantaneously. </p><p>“I’m getting close baby” Ben growls through his moans</p><p>“I want it in my mouth daddy”</p><p>He spanks her again as she gets into her knees to swallow his cum.</p><p>His hands dig into her hair as he releases with a loud moan as Rey struggles not to choke on his massive member. </p><p>She swallows as been gets their clothes together on the couch.</p><p>“Thank you daddy you feel so good inside me”</p><p>“You’re welcome princess, I’d do anything for you”</p><p>Ben walks into the bathroom with Rey following him as he turns on the shower.</p><p>Ben has never seen anything more pure than Rey in a towel after a shower. Her wet hair dripping down her wet skin. He would’ve taken her again right there if he could but both her and him need rest</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Settle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I need to make these longer and I need more inspiration for writing so if you are enjoying so far please give kudos/comment/ whatever because this is the last one I had prewritten but if I know you enjoy then I’ll make more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben woke before Rey, her head still nuzzled into his chest and her hand just above his crotch. Looking at the clock, it reads 8:00 am. Its early as Rey has classes from 10-2 and Ben needs to get ready for work.</p><p>He lets Rey sleep til 9:00 and then gently wakes her up with a “good morning my sunshine”. Instead of waking up fully, Rey just lets out a groan and holds Ben tighter not wanting to let go. He laughs at this and says to her.</p><p>“Get up now or no dick for a week”</p><p>Rey shoots up immediately with a grumpy</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare”</p><p>“Do you want to bet?”</p><p>She retreats, defeated and gets up to change and put makeup on for the day.</p><p>“I’ll drive you to campus on my way to work if that’s ok? It’s right on the way”</p><p>“Of course daddy id love that”</p><p>“And no sucking my dick before you leave this time, my blue balls almost killed me last time”</p><p>“Oopsie” Rey giggles as she takes her sleep shirt off and changes into her outfit of the day, which consisted of a knee high button up jean skirt and a black and white striped shirt. </p><p>They get into the car and before pulling out, Ben says</p><p>“Panties now”</p><p>“What?” Rey says confused</p><p>“I said what I said give me your panties now”</p><p>“But I need them for school so no one sees” she also doesn’t want him to know that this is getting her wet.</p><p>“Cross your legs. No one better see your cunt besides me”</p><p>“Yes sir” Rey slips off her wet panties and hands them over to Ben who shoves them into his bag.</p><p>“Good girl and by the wetness I can tell that you liked that”</p><p>“Yes I did daddy, I’m your little slut”</p><p>“Now spread your legs” Ben says as pulling out of the complex and onto the street. Rey quickly obliges, spreading her legs so her wet pussy is open for Ben to see and touch.</p><p>“Good girl I’m going to finger before school so all you can think about is that wetness between your legs”</p><p>Ben slowly inserts his fingers into Rey, who gasps as the enter her soaked cunt. He slowly increases the speed he goes teasing her clit as he rubs by it. </p><p>“Tell me when you’re close”</p><p>“Yes sir”</p><p>Ben continues making Rey squirm and moan in her buckled seat needing to cum </p><p>“I’m close”</p><p>Ben stops which gets a big moan of disapproval from Rey. He starts again with two fingers.</p><p>“Tell me when you’re close”</p><p>Rey catches on quick “but I want to cum daddy”</p><p>“You might or you might not you just have to find out when we get there. Are you going to tell me when you’re close?”</p><p>“Yes sir”</p><p>“Good girl”</p><p>Ben continues, this time focusing on reys clit as her moans fill the air of the car.</p><p>“I’m close” Rey barely gets the words out, out of frustration</p><p>Ben stops as she assumed he would and says</p><p> “We’re almost there, do you want me to stop now or do you want to hope I make you cum before we get there?”</p><p>Rey being the desperate little slut she is says</p><p> “make me cum please daddy”</p><p>Ben smiles as he puts his fingers back inside of Rey, who at this point has soaked a spot into Bens leather car seats.</p><p>“Tell me when you’re close again. And don’t lie or say it too late”</p><p>“Yes sir I will”</p><p>Ben starts slow, going in and out of Rey. She’s tight and wet, just how he wants her. He speeds up drawing moans from Rey as her nails dig into the armrest.</p><p>She’s close</p><p>She doesn’t want to say it</p><p>But she may be in big trouble</p><p>She tries to hold it back but</p><p>“I’m close”</p><p>Ben stops</p><p>“Good girl now clean the mess off my fingers I’m pulling up now”</p><p>Rey takes his fingers into her mouth sucking on them one at a time, making sure to get every bit of her sticky mess.</p><p>“Bye daddy I’ll see you later” Rey leaves him with a kiss and starts walking to class, legs trembling and stuck together from the car ride.</p><p>All Rey can focus on is the stupid sticky mess Ben gave her earlier. Her phone buzzes and it’s a text from Ben</p><p>Daddy🥺<br/>10:20 am<br/>You better not cum before I can make you</p><p>It’s like he knew her plan for when she gets out of class</p><p>Baby girl💖<br/>10:21 am<br/>Yes daddy I’ll be good I promise</p><p>She turns her phone off to try and listen to her professor talk about physics.</p><p>Her first class ended at 10:50 and as Rey gets up, she checks her seat and sees a small wet spot left there. “Hm” she quietly whispers to her self.</p><p>She looks at the text again </p><p>Daddy🥺<br/>10:20 am<br/>You better not cum before I can make you</p><p>“He said I can’t cum that doesn’t mean l cant get a little more enjoyment.” Reys next class was in the same building and started in 25 minutes so she quickly made her way to a private bathroom to get some frustration out.</p><p>Rey strips down completely and looks in the mirror at herself. “If bens going to deny me all day I’ll just have to tease him”</p><p>She snaps a few quick pics of her naked there and texts them to Ben</p><p>Baby girl💖<br/>10:55 am<br/>Attachment: 3 images<br/>I hope your balls get so blue that they hurt all day. My pussy is soaked because of you daddy. And don’t worry I’m not going to cum I just need more.</p><p>Bens phone lights up while on a conference call. He sees the name and that there’s attachments and immediately checks his surroundings for wandering eyes. Clicking on the images, Ben sees what he thought he would. Reys perfect fit naked body in the mirror. Her tan skin, taught against her athletic body. She bites her lip as her other hand is between her legs. Ben can’t help but get hard in his office and wishes the day would be over now and not in six hours.</p><p>Daddy🥺<br/>11:00 am<br/>Just to let you know, punishment for getting me hard at work will be severe. Enjoy my little slut</p><p>Reys heart skips a beat when she reads his reply. What could the punishment be? No dick? Spanking? Whipping with his belt? The thoughts follow through her head as she heads towards her next class dripping after having edged more in the bathroom.</p><p>Rey gets a ride home with Finn asking about how him and Poe’s night out was </p><p>“Well first he took me to the restaurant that you suggested and it was amazing. Then we split a bottle of wine and took an Uber to the gorgeous hotel room you booked for us. And also you’re not the only one not able to walk in the apartment anymore.”</p><p>Rey laughs at Finns comment adding “I doubt I’ll be able to walk for a while, it’s gonna take a lot of time to get used to his size”</p><p>“Look at you go girl. 3 days ago you were crying about never finding love and now you’re getting your shit pounded like it’s your nightly prayer”</p><p>Rey receives another text from Ben after she finishes her homework</p><p>Daddy🥺<br/>4:30 pm<br/>I’ll be picking you up at 6 for dinner. Wear panties ;) I have a surprise for you.</p><p>She loves receiving any text from him let alone ones that tell her when she’s going to see him again. Her surprise has her wondering again. Could it be my punishment? Or could it be something else.</p><p>Ben pulls up right at 6 knocking on the apartment door before letting himself in.</p><p>“Rey?”</p><p>“In here one second” </p><p>He sits on the couch waiting for Rey as she walks out in a short black flowy dress that hugs her tight figure.</p><p>“I’m ready sir”</p><p>“Good girl I got you these”</p><p>He hands her flowers with a little gift box on the top of them.</p><p>“Don’t open the box until we get into the car. I figured you can put the flowers in water here so they don’t die in my car.”</p><p>“Great idea” Rey says and she holds the box with care not knowing what’s inside.</p><p>They get into the car and Rey opens the box.</p><p>“It’s a remote vibrator and I have the controls on my phone. This is your punishment for getting me hard at the office and touching yourself without permission.”</p><p>“Do I put it in now daddy?” Rey asks, curious about how powerful this small device could be.</p><p>“Yes but it’s not gonna slide in dry like it is. Open your mouth” </p><p>Rey obeys as he sticks the small device into her mouth. </p><p>“Good girl get it nice and wet”</p><p>He takes it out and moves her dress aside as he puts it into her wet pussy.</p><p>“Maybe you didn’t need to suck it after what it looks like down here”</p><p>It’s a bit cold as he inserts it in but is oddly comfortable once all the way in.</p><p>“Now. Let’s test exactly how it feels starting at the lowest setting.”</p><p>The device between Reys legs buzzes to life causing Rey to jolt up for a second. It’s not enough to get her off but is enough to keep her on edge.</p><p>“Let’s go a little higher. And don’t cum you better tell me when you’re close”</p><p>“Yes daddy” Rey says obediently as Ben turns the device on a higher level. Almost instantly Rey moans “I’m close” causing him to turn it off.</p><p>“Good to know. We’re getting dinner and I have a small bakery I want to take you too. No cumming is allowed until I say so even while we are in restaurants. You must tell me when you are close no matter what. Ok baby girl?”</p><p>“Yes daddy I’ll be your good, obedient slut”</p><p>Ben pulls into the parking lot of a fancy 4 star sushi restaurant. “Great” she thinks to herself “he brought her to a fancy restaurant just to embarrass her and make her wet in her chair”</p><p>“Reservation for Solo” Ben says to the nicely dressed hostess</p><p>“Right this way”</p><p>She leads the two to a table, center in the middle of the main room. She knows he specifically asked for this and for some reason doesn’t care.</p><p>Ben pulls out his phone and puts it on the lowest setting, the soft vibration shaking inside Reys wet cunt. The waitress takes their drink orders, glass of wine for Rey and just a water with lemon for Ben.</p><p>“So how was your day baby?”</p><p>“It was good. I left a wet spot on my seat in class because of you so that’s something.”</p><p>“Shame I wasn’t there to make the spot bigger”</p><p>“Same daddy, I wish your cock could’ve been inside of me.”</p><p>“Good girl. Anyways If I remember correctly, you’re birthday is next week right?”</p><p>“Possibly but I don’t want to make a big deal of it. It’s nothing special”</p><p>“Nothing special? It’s your birthday and even if you don’t want to make a big deal I’m still going to get you presents.”</p><p>“You really don’t have to I’m fine with just some dinner and being with you”</p><p>“I know but my princess deserves something special at least”</p><p>“Fine but nothing too big”</p><p>“Deal”</p><p>During their whole conversation, Rey feels the sensation between her legs building closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>Their waitress returns with their drinks <br/>And asks if they are ready to order </p><p>“I’m close” Rey blurts out causing Ben to turn the vibe off.</p><p>“I can come back in a few minutes if you need more time.”</p><p>Rey realizes the timing of her orgasm and says “oh I know what I want now, can I get the California roll with two pork egg rolls please.”</p><p>“And for you?”</p><p>“Ill have the same thing but with spring rolls please”</p><p>Their dinner arrives quickly and so does the soft vibration in her pussy as Ben turns on the vibe again. They finish quickly and Ben pays the bill with another large tip.</p><p>She can barely walk out of the restaurant straight as Ben still hadn’t turned of the vibe between her legs. Ben turns off the vibe as Rey buckles up.</p><p>“Did you save room for desert?”</p><p>“You know I did daddy”</p><p>“Good girl”</p><p>Ben drives Rey into the city and parks in one of the many parking decks in the center city. He turns the vibe on again on a little higher of a setting. If it wasn’t for her tight panties, it would’ve slid out from how wet she was. </p><p>He walks her a block to a surprisingly large French bakery on the first floor of a random banking tower. The interior is decorated beautifully with blue and white wallpaper and assortments of French decorations.</p><p>They walk up to the counter as Ben pulls out his phone and opens the vibes app.</p><p>“Tell the man what you want” he says to her as his fingers increase the speed of the vibrations.</p><p>“Can I get uhhhh ccc-chocolate strawberry plate p-please. Sorry.”</p><p>Rey can barely manage to get the words out as she gets closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>“I’m close” Rey almost yells as Ben stops the vibrator</p><p>“Excuse me?” The server asks her confused</p><p>“Oh sorry” Rey blushes “that’s it” </p><p>“And for you sir?”</p><p>“I’ll have two lemon macaroons”</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“That’ll be it thanks.”</p><p>Ben grabs both their plates on the counter as he leads Rey to the lower seating area which is completely devoid of anyone else.<br/>He picks of one of reys chocolate covered strawberries and commands her “open” Rey opens her mouth as her puts the strawberry in her mouth and she bites down. As soon as she bites down, Ben slides the vibe into the highest setting causing Rey to moan into her strawberry.</p><p>“You’re going to cum right here. If you make any noise I’ll immediately stop and take you home.”</p><p>“Yes daddy I’ll be good. I promise you”</p><p>Ben fluctuates the vibration levels causing Rey to have to cover her mouth in order to prevent herself from moaning</p><p>“I-I’m cumming” she whispers quietly to Ben</p><p>“Good girl. I need the vibrator back now”</p><p>“Now? But we’re in public”</p><p>“I said what I said. Also you need to clean it off before you hand it to me.”</p><p>Rey understands and says “yes daddy”</p><p>She reaches between her legs, sliding her soaked panties to the side and pulled out the now tame vibrator. She holds it in her hands under the table as she looks around to make sure no one else is watching. </p><p>Staring into bens eyes she slips the vibe into her mouth, sucking on it as she tastes herself. </p><p>“Here sir” Rey says as she hands the vibe to him. “I hope it’s clean enough for you. I sucked on it a long time.”</p><p>Ben takes their plates to the counter and they start to walk back to the parking deck. They step into the elevator but instead of pressing floor three, the one they are on, Ben presses floor ten, the top.</p><p>“Where are we going” Rey asked confused</p><p>“I have a surprise for you”</p><p>The doors open to the top and Rey gasps. The city skyline glows in the night sky.</p><p>“It’s so beautiful” Rey exclaims</p><p>“Just like you baby” Ben says softly “I have another surprise for you”</p><p>“What?” Rey asks intrigued</p><p>Not answering her, Ben puts his hand around her throat and pushes her against the wall, kissing her softly over and over again. </p><p>“You’ve been a very good girl today. Time for your extra reward.”</p><p>Ben kisses the crook of her neck and her collar bone. He gets on his knees, putting his head under her dress and slipping her soaked panties off. He then licks her pussy slowly as she tries to stay standing, gripping his hair as she cums the first time.</p><p>Reys moans echo in the night as bens tongue gets her close yet again. As he gets her to cum for the third time, he unzips his pants and in one move picks Rey up and puts her on his dick while holding her. She moans even louder hoping to not draw too much attention to themselves. </p><p>“Cum in me please sir. I want to feel it inside me”</p><p>Almost as if on command, Ben can’t help but moan into reys ear as he cums inside her. </p><p>“Good girl. You felt so tight around my cock”</p><p>“Thank you daddy you make me that wet.”</p><p>Rey can’t help but slip two fingers into herself as she slides her panties back on. For some reason she craved to taste her and him together.</p><p>On the way back to reys apartment Ben says “I have to drop you off but I’ll see you tomorrow if work allows. It’s going to be a busy day as we near the acquisition of a few small factories to speed up production.”</p><p>“But I wanna spend the night with you.” Rey says begging to ben</p><p>“I know sweetheart but I need to go in early tomorrow. I’m also hoping that they don’t make me fly down for a few days to check them out but that’s the worst case scenario.”</p><p>“Ok daddy, but just know your balls Aw I’ll be so blue from seeing me on your phone screen if you have to leave me.”</p><p>“Just remember your punishment if you do”</p><p>Ben pulls into the same parking spot where Rey blew him before. </p><p>“Thank you for tonight, I really enjoyed it and I’m regretting denying you all those years ago.”</p><p>“Im not. You would’ve gotten the asshole Ben, not the Ben who cares about you and likes to punish you.”</p><p>“I guess that’s true. Either way I’m glad we finally ended up together. Hopefully I see you tomorrow” Rey leaves him with a kiss on the cheek and lips</p><p>Ben slaps her ass as she gets out and she turns around with a wink.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>